


Patricks birthday

by Heretowrite46



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heretowrite46/pseuds/Heretowrite46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Patricks birthday and shelagh has a surprise for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patricks birthday

Patrick woke up to find shelaghs side of the bed empty. He listens to to try and hear talking from shelagh and timothy but all he could hear was the sound of birds outside. He swung his legs around the side of the bed and walked towards Timothy's room. He entered Timothy's room and expected to find him and shelagh but instead found an empty bed. He began to climb down the stairs and heard whispering. He walked into the sitting room as shelagh and timothy shouted "happy birthday!" At the top of their lungs while standing next to pile of presents. Patrick broke into a smile, he hadn't expected anything for his birthday. Shelagh and timothy presented patrick with breakfast then handed him presents one by one. By the end of breakfast patrick had a new cigarette case, chocolate, a new watch and a set of "appropriate" ties. After sending timothy to school patrick went upstairs to get ready. He walked into the bedroom to find a small parcel on his pillow. He picked up the parcel and began to read the card attached, 

"to patrick, you have made me the happiest women alive, you are the sweetest and kindest man I have ever met. All my love shelagh.   
Ps I hope you like this present xxx

Patrick began to open the present. He opened it fully to reveal a short pale blue nightdress with white lace along the bottom. "Like your presents?" Said shelagh who was standing in the door way. "Well, I don't know what this one looks like yet" he said walking towards her. "Perhaps you should model it for me?." He was now standing very close to her. "I've arranged for timothy or stay with a friend tonight" she said a twinkle in her eye. "You'll have to wait until them I'm afraid for now you have to get dressed and go to work." He let out a sigh before wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her to him. They kissed until patrick would be late for work if he didn't leave soon. "Come one, time for you to get ready". She left the room while he changed. After getting ready for work he went downstairs and into the kitchen. "Goodbye" he said as he kissed shelagh on the cheek. "Il see you tonight" she replied "timothy will be in his friends by then."


End file.
